Attendmoi réécriture
by Kim92
Summary: Quand deux âme se perdent d'amour puis en meurt. Seul un cris survint .   Attention, Yaoi et Death-fic  ré-écriture d'une ancienne fic


Il y a maintenant longtemps qu'il sont là, face a face, sous la brise fraiche du vent. Sa fait longtemps qu'il s'aime et sa fait longtemps que la Soul Society avait proscris cette amour. Mais peut on empêcher un amour d'être ? La réponse et simple, mais les gens, nié, voulant toujours avoir le derniers mots ne peuvent pas comprendre. Non, on ne peux pas. La pureté d'un cœur et la puissance de l'esprit . Certain y croirons pas. Une simple pulsion sexuelle au bas-fond de notre esprit, une envie de dominance. Et si c'était plus ?

Et si le « si » deviens « sur » ?

C'est deux là, se lorgne se jauge, observe les alentour, souriant quelque peu, attendent. Avancer ou partir ? S'aimer ou se laisser périr ?

Ichigo n'est pas stupide malgré tout. Il sais que la place de capitaine du petit blanc et important, il sais, il sens. Alors impassible le regard éteint, il continue sont chemin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le frôler sa petite main enfantine qui avait nombre de fois frôler son torse. Le roux ne peut s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de frisonner au court contact de la peau froid. Ce n'étais pas juste . On le manipule pour se battre, on le manipule pour tuer et maintenant ... on veut lui commander qui aimer ? Ce n'est pas juste ...

- Au revoir, Toshiro ...

Partir et souffrir, aimer et périr .

Une mains.

Une petite main aussi douce et froide que la glace retiens la sienne, grande et chaude d'une peu quelque peu halé .Sous les arbres de cerisiers ou il c'était par hasard croisé, dos a dos, mains dans la main il parlé ... Et Ichigo, nerveux triste attendais ses mots.

- Je préfère t'aimer et mourir, que te voir partir et souffrir .

Un long blanc s'installa, doux, accueillant et Ichigo souris, c'était triste c'était heureux. C'était les mots, dur et froid de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était les mots qui voulait entendre et qui faisait si mal, les hommes qui disait leur morts a tout les deux et pourtant. Le grand avait une idée, elle était là placé dans sa tête et, parce que sa lui avait manqué il attira Toshiro dans ses bras et le serra inlassablement, sans jamais être las, il le serrait de toute la force de son amour. Et il se pencha, yeux fermer et posa la tête front .

- Toshiro ... je ferais en sorte que tu ne meurt pas .

Le vent de cette fin d'après-midi souffla, dégagent une douce odeur de fleur des jardins environnent, le ciel bleu et ses nuages, rester là les seuls témoin de cette scène de tendresse, elles les observait protecteur, sans fin et souriant, juste deux minute, avant leur fin, on les avait prévenu, on leur avait, dis, on avait tout fait pour les séparer, mais il semblait que leur amour soit quelque chose que même la science ne puisse enlever .

Toshiro, calme ferma les yeux enfouissant sa tête dans le torse a Ichigo, tandis que ses petite main agrippais son uniforme noir en son dos. Les lèvre serrer et les yeux fermé, il ne bougeait plus, ne souriait plus. Même son éternelle air froid était partie, ne laissant plus qu'un enfants souffrant, un amant en peine. Pour la première fois de ça vie il était quelqu'un. Il est Toshiro Hitsugaya, il était pas le capitaine de la 10eme division, il était juste, Toshiro, un petit homme aimé d'un grand dadet .

- Je t'aime Ichigo .

Et tandis qu'il lui disait ses mots les paroles du roux se battais dans son esprit, comment pourrait-il vivre si son alter-ego mourrait. Est-ce possible? Aucune chance. Si Ichigo mourrait, il partirait aussi et c'est sur cette pensé qu'il sentie les premier reiatsu arriver dans leur direction. Alors c'était fait, leur deux minute était écouler . La deuxième division venait vers eux et Soi Fong donnerait l'avis d'exécution. Fin Cruelle parce qu'ils ont fait l'erreur de s'aimer.

Enfin, un toussotement, des gens qui les sépare et a nouveau un face a face. Ichigo, confiant lui souris, Toshiro lui, se tiens là droit, terrifier .

- Par ordre de la soul Society, pour infraction au décret 3b 666, nous vous déclarons coupable d'homosexualité et de récidive, l'ordre d'exécution a était commander. Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami remplaçant et le capitaine de la 10eme Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Avez-vous quelque chose a déclarer ?

Soi Fong, petite abeille si froid et Capitaine si strit venait de déclamer son discours, Ichigo, n'y croyait pas, lui qui pensé qu'elle comprendrait au vu de ses sentiments pour Yoruichi, mais après tout, les ordres reste les ordres et a ce moment précis la seul chose qui lui importait était la vie de Toshiro .

- Moi j'ai quelque chose a dire.

Les deux bras tenu en arrière par ses geôliers, le sabre volé il leva la tête vers le ciel bleu et son froncement de sourcil relâcher, souriant il dis, simple, heureux léger .

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya, n'y est pour rien, je l'ai forçait.

Il espérer alors que Soi Fong comprendrait, qu'elle l'aidera et, le regard déterminait, il tourna la tête vers elle, et lu dans ses yeux une admiration sans borne, une envie qu'il ne comprenait pas, quelque chose qui le toucha au plus profond de lui, quelque chose qui le toucha au plus profond de lui.

- Je l'emmènerais a la premiers division ...

Soi Fong s'approche, imperturbable, douce et gracile a la fois, comme une abeille, on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle volait. Et elle se posa, a genoux face au roux et approche sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots doux « C'est l'histoire d'un dragon qui s'éprit d'un humain . »

Lentement Ichigo finis par fermé les yeux presque en souriant doux et triste et Soi Fong planta son sabre directement dans son cœur, pour éviter de le faire souffrir, pour éviter de lui faire tenir une longue agonie, elle avait eu l'ordre de l'exécuter. Mais l'adrénaline le faisait rester éveiller et entre deux respiration difficile, le roux prononça, avec toute la force qui lui rester .

- Soi Fong ? C'est L'histoire d'une abeille qui s'éprit d'un chat .

A ce moment là, son visage ordinaire si dur et froid, laissa traversait un sourire tendre et triste. Et ne disant rien elle ordonna a ses hommes de lâcher le roux.

Le corps du roux se mit alors a lentement tomber au sol, et Toshiro ne pus réagir, ses yeux humides refuser de le voir, sa tête d'admettre la vérité et sa gorge nouée et pleine de sanglot ne pu faire autre chose que de prononcer sans cesse le noms de son amant dans une interminable litanie. .Pourquoi l'amour engendre la mort ? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi sa faisait si mal? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffrait? Pourquoi Ichigo et pas lui?

Et tandis que le roux allonger au sol plaie au cœur, se laissait mourir un long cris retentis, un cris non retenus, qui exprimer tout ce qui pouvait faire mal, un crie, d'agonie, un crie d'amour et de haine, un crie a vous en brisez le cœur. Un crie qui se laissait entendre avec la douceur des larmes. Toshiro, n'avait plus de voie, plus de vie. Son chère amour, son chère amant était partie, il n'était plus, petit a petit il ne devenait plus que des particules spirituelle et lui ne pouvait rien, ainsi tenu par ses goêlier.

Mais avant de mourir Toshiro pu lire sur les lèvres de son aimé : « N'oublie pas de sourire ».

Et malgré les larmes et malgré la douleurs, il sourit, tandis que, les particules spirituelle qui fut autrefois Ichigo monter vers le soleil couchant, donnant au ciel une allure surnaturelle au couleur chaude, orange et rouge. Rouge feu, rouge sang.

Sans comprendre pourquoi il fut prit d'un accès de rage, de colère et de souffrance, tout son reiatsu se libéra férocement, ses yeux bleu glace brillait a présent d'un couleur meurtrière inconnu. Les gardes chancelèrent, le lâchèrent, tandis que Soi Fong par avertissement, sortie sa lame.

- Capitaine, je vous pris de ...

Elle ne pus jamais finir sa phrase, sans attendre, le capitaine venait de foncer vers elle, sans arme, d'un coup, le regarde triste, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, laissant des traces blanche le long de ses joues . Et ainsi, il venait de s'empaler ainsi sur la sabre Soi Fong, sur la petite abeille ou le sang couler a présent le long de ses mains. Le gamin, là tête enfouis dans la nuque de la brune il souris, tendis que l'uniforme noir de la fille au niveau de son épaule était humide. Elle paniquer, que faire que dire ? L'amour faisait vraiment faire des folies.

- Capitaine, je changerais les choses .

Fermant les yeux Toshiro se recula, chancelant, une plaie ouverte et du sang coulant de sa bouche. Doucement, comme au ralentis, il ferma les yeux et se laissa tombé au sol, sur le dos et tandis que ses yeux humide scrutait la nuit qui venait de tombé et, les étoiles l'appelant et, juste avant de disparaître on pu l'entendre dire dans un derniers murmure.

- Attend-moi ... Ichigo


End file.
